


Sand cave

by Tatera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is whiny again, Fluff, Gender not mentioned, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Obi wan likes reader dressed in black, Other, Reader hates sand, Reader is sith, Sith reader, did u know kyber crystals are an amazing subject, he would be a great sith himself, i dont know what to tag this as, tbh can we talk about how obi would love to date a sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatera/pseuds/Tatera
Summary: You meet an old friend deep in the tatooine deserts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a reader that hates sand

You couldn't help but hate this entire excuse of a planet and you had decided the second your ship landed you had seen enough sand for the rest of your life. You carefully pulled down the scarf covering your mouth as you cocked an eyebrow. In the distance you could see what you could only assume was a familiar Delta-7 possibly Aethersprite-class however it was hard to tell from the distance mixed with the unruly sandstorm. You looked back at your S3 astromech that decided to all of a sudden throw a fuss, if it weren't for your own connection to the force it would have been impossible to hear what the droid was trying to tell you. So it was indeed Kenobi's ship? You laughed and gave a weak pat to the robot that started it's angry journey toward the ship with you.  
You walked with silent steps into the cave entrance the ship had landed not too far away from and it seemed you were on the right path as you heard the welcoming beeps coming from a very special R4-P17 happily chirping away at a man who had seemingly tensed up.  
''Having fun, R4?'' You laughed at the astromech that seemingly made a sort of victory jump with her boosters before quickly making her way to your own S3. As you walked they moved in circles around you before running off inside what you had now understood was a sort of underground bunker.  
''What is a sith lord doing on Tatooine? Enjoying the sand?'' If it weren't for that smug face fitting him so perfectly you would have jumped at the chance to get one or two punches at it.  
''Wouldn't the question be the same for a Jedi, though I am assuming the reason you are here is because of your...padawan? Anakin was it?'' You casually leaned toward one of the four robust cave pillars in the room. The room wasn't too big, orange and yellow was a common theme in the cave due to it being made of mainly sand. The bunker however did have a more stable metal compartment closer in which is what you assumed the two droids had bolted into to have a small adventure. R4 had always enjoyed the company of your beloved companion S3, it went so far as to you joking with the council that the two were programmed to befriend each other however after your fall it seemingly turned into quite the dry joke. Obi wan had his lightsaber loosely hanging from his biege tunic it must have been quite the turmoil for the man to get here as his hair was disheveled and completely messed with.  
''He has gone beyond padawan by this point, but yes I can say that much. But I also had this wierd hunch that I would be meeting you instead'' You laughed as the man gave you a big hug, squeezing you into it to demonstrate how much he had missed you. Obi-Wan Kenobi was aware of your betrayal to the council and at first he had been prepared to bring you in when you met on Naboo by pure coincidence. You yourself had assumed that what caused him not to was your expression. Turning to the dark side was both a curse and a blessing, because in a way you had lost all your control that day, and in another you had evolved more as a person. But it hurt, the feeling of knowing you turned on the people that were your friends since childhood was a stinging sensation even to this day and it had been two years since you fell. You had a sith name of course, however you pledged no loyalty to the Empire as you had some beef with the Emperor himself.  
''I missed you'' It came out as a whisper but you simply hummed in response, pulling away only to place your hands on his cheeks.  
''I know you did, but are you supposed to? I mean the code-'' You grinned at his expression as he groaned out in pure annoyance and threw his head back some.  
''Not this again--'' He hid his face in your neck as you laughed your left hand playing around with his neck hair and your right clinging onto him. It was a nice moment, nobody there to tell you what was wrong or right and absolutely no codes. It stayed like that for a while before his communicator made a sound causing you both to jump. He cleared his throat and brought the communicator up to his mouth and sighed.  
''I do hope this is important Anakin, seeing as I have been looking all over the galaxy for you?'' He gave you an amused look as the two started what you could only call a very sassy and intense argument. During their lively conversation S3 and R4 returned both seemingly pleased with their little expidition as they chirped some questions at you. You placed a finger to your lips as to shush them and looked at the frustrated Jedi.  
''Where I am is none of your concent Anakin, You are the one who went missing for 3 weeks! Meet me at Tatooine -- Light you are testing my patience.'' He secured the communicator in it's place as he sighed and leaned onto you for emotional support.  
''Aw, Isn't he playing nice?'' His respond was simply a glare before he got an exhausted smile.  
''He will find out eventually, that we still meet. Obi-Wan if the council get's to know-'' You got shushed with a small carefully placed kiss on your neck as Obi-Wan had somehow snaked around so he stood with your back against his chest. You sighed, pleased for the moment and leaned back.  
''We will resolve that when it comes to it, Anakin is very different from other members of the Jedi.'' He was sneaking kisses along your neck for some time before laughing.  
''Though I must admit you look amazing in black'' You snorted at the joke slightly elbowing him glaring at him jokingly.  
''Very well, Jedi. I think we should get out of this bunker before it caves in and we get buried in this pesky sand.'' He interlaced your hands and nodded, this was a place you didn't have to hide.  
It had staretd with secrecy and quick glances when you met on the battlefield, trying to not make it obvious you were covering for each other. When he first heard your sith name you swore you saw a part of him die slightly but another seemingly enjoying calling you the title between closed doors.  
He was right though, you looked great in black. 


End file.
